Momentos de estudio
by neridy
Summary: Aunque es la tercera vez que lee el enunciado del problema, no se entera de qué es lo que tiene que hacer y pierde hasta el hilo del texto cuando va por la mitad. Habla de presiones y poleas o algo así, y no se entera. Cualquiera perdería la concentración, de todos modos, con un par de manos como esas acariciándole el vientre por debajo de la camisa.


Aunque es la tercera vez que lee el enunciado del problema, no se entera de qué es lo que tiene que hacer y pierde hasta el hilo del texto cuando va por la mitad. Habla de presiones y poleas o algo así, y no se entera. Tiene un examen muy pronto y todavía muy verde, así que frunce el ceño hasta que le sale una arruguita en la frente y le nace un gruñido de queja en el fondo de la garganta que no sirve –ni por asomo- para hacerle recuperar la concentración.

Cualquiera perdería la concentración, de todos modos, con un par de manos como esas acariciándole el vientre por debajo de la camisa.

Matt gruñe de nuevo y aparta esas manos de sí mismo inútilmente, porque un segundo después regresan a la tarea de distraerle y le hacen olvidarse del texto otra vez.

\- Tengo que terminar estos ejercicios antes de mañana. Déjame en paz de una vez –su risa ronca, que le hace cosquillas, se estampa contra su nuca y le produce un escalofrío mezcla de anhelo y frustración. Tai responde en un tono provocativo, suyo, haciéndole sentir el aliento sobre la oreja para que se olvide de todo mal.

\- Yo sí que voy a ser un problema esta noche –el rubio está seguro que lo dice solo para provocar, y que ni él mismo sabe hasta que punto. Le obliga a apartar las manos otra vez aunque no sirva de nada hacerlo.

Las manos de Tai son grandes y calientes, y hacen que Matt se pierda entre lo que tiene que hacer y lo que sucede tras de sí. Siente prácticamente el latido del corazón de Tai bombear sobre su espalda y así es imposible concentrarse en ningún problema de física, que ni le gusta ni la entiende. Su lado racional intenta interponer una queja ante lo que sucede (porque de verdad, _de verdad_ , necesita terminar los ejercicios) pero simplemente no tiene tanta voluntad, o quizá el juicio se le ha obnubilado. Debería llamar a Sora y suplicarle para que viniera a llevarse a Tai y le dejase estudiar.

El problema seguramente, pero, es que en realidad no quiere que pare.

No quiere que pare porque le gustan sus manos y le hacen sentirse bien, muy bien. Ni tonto ni inútil, simplemente bien. Tai ha sido así con él prácticamente toda la vida, desde que tenían ambos 11 años y vivían aventuras en el digimundo que precisaban no solamente de su ayuda o la de Gabumon, sino la de todos y cada uno de ellos. De ellos y de la fuerza de su unión. En aquella situación tan extraña (y tan concreta, y tan _especial_ ) permitió demasiadas veces que las manos de Tai le sirvieran de ayuda, de apoyo, como el buen líder valeroso en el que todos, incluido él, le habían convertido. Y Matt supone que ese es parte del problema ahora. Pertenece tanto a esas manos que no es capaz de librarse de ellas.

La caricia en su vientre se acentúa y un par de dedos juguetones estiran de forma traviesa el elástico de su pantalón. Matt desiste ante cualquier nuevo intento de resistencia y, por un momento (un momento en el que piensa algo que ocurre escasamente) admira la firme determinación de Joe, que seguro que ya habría puesto a Tai de patitas en la calle al grito que tenía que estudiar. Él ni siquiera puede concentrarse en terminar de leer un problema de física, mucho menos puede concentrarse en resolverlo, así que de nuevo gruñe, lleno de frustración.

\- ¿Quién necesita ser astronauta, de todos modos? – se queja casi amargamente.

Deja caer el lápiz sobre la mesa y de nuevo aparta las manos de Tai de la cinturilla de su pantalón, pero solo lo hace para verse libre de darse la vuelta y lanzarse sobre su cuello. La espalda del moreno cede enseguida y terminan ambos tumbados en el suelo aunque tengan la cama del dormitorio de Matt a pocos metros de allí, y el rubio presiona los labios contra la boca de Tai y le mete la lengua casi con prisas.

Si antes pensó que las manos de Tai eran calientes, su boca es prácticamente fuego. Matt se parece más al hielo y por eso a su _amigo_ le resulta tan fácil fundirlo.

El moreno corresponde a su beso con la pasión que le caracteriza en todo lo que hace y le agarra muy fuerte de la cintura. Matt aprieta los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le da igual que el otro le deje cardenales en la piel, porque un poco de este modo comenzó la relación entre ambos y siempre se ríen cuando uno u otro descubre una marca nueva de la que no se habían percatado con anterioridad, seguramente producida durante algún encuentro y no tanto durante una pelea.

Tai le aprieta y le devuelve el beso hasta que un poco a los dos les falta el aire. Matt olvida sus ejercicios, sus presiones y su examen, y busca con esmero el borde de la camiseta de este para librarse de ella. Tiene hambre y ganas, y quiere saborear la piel morena del otro, que se retuerce y se ríe bajo su cuerpo, que le roba besos cuando no se lo espera y que le desconcentra y no le deja estudiar, aunque eso le enfade. Quiere dejarle una marca en forma de venganza en el pecho y, sobre todo, quiere verlo deshacerse y lamer hasta la última gota que sepa a él.

Pero Tai le sujeta las muñecas y le hace parar. Se ríe aunque no haga gracia, porque él se ríe siempre. A él le confunde.

\- Tienes que sacarte esta asignatura de una vez. Así no lo vas a lograr nunca – tiene el descaro de largar una sonrisa y mirarle como si lo hiciera por su bien -. Voy a preparar unos bocadillos de queso y un poco de café.

Se levanta muerto de la risa y Matt siente las mejillas arder de frustración. Se enfada con él y consigo mismo, muriendo por gritarle que no quiere un puto bocadillo, y se da cuenta que, sobre la mesa, no se encuentra ya su único _problema_ de hoy _._ Intenta pensar y que la sangre le regrese de nuevo a la cabeza, haciendo funcionar su cerebro apagado, pero ahora mismo no puede concentrarse en ningún examen y, por supuesto, de lo único que tiene ganas es de matar a Tai. A golpes o a polvos, le da igual cómo pero va a matarle y será muy doloroso. Vuelve a sentarse y recupera el lápiz, estrujándolo un poco con la mano y ajustándose mejor el pantalón, pensando que tal vez pueda valerle simplemente con echarlo de su casa e ignorar sus lloriqueos de perrito cuando se ponga a rascar la puerta. Eso dejará menos sangre y menos problemas, y no tendrá que darle explicaciones a Agumon sobre por qué ha matado a su compañero sin justificación.

En la cocina, Tai canturrea chapuceramente una canción de _Knife of Day_ , ajeno del todo a los pensamientos de su pareja, y resulta de repente bastante tierno escucharle aunque la esté destrozando y cantando fatal. Le llega el olor del café que prepara para él, porque a Tai el café no le gusta, y se lo imagina moviendo el trasero al ritmo inventado de la canción, alegre por haber conseguido sacar a Matt de quicio de nuevo y orgulloso de sí mismo por haber tenido la voluntad suficiente para controlarse y hacerle volver a estudiar. Tai es tan simple que no deja de sorprenderle nunca el modo en que funciona su cabeza, aunque lo enfade y le haga quererlo estampar contra la pared, aunque hayan sido mejores amigos prácticamente durante toda la vida. Sabe que el moreno solamente se esfuerza por hacer las cosas bien con todos y especialmente con él, y precisamente son esas pequeñas cosas las que hacen que Matt piense, _sepa_ , que cuando vuelva con sus bocadillos no le va a regañar. Le mirará mal, le ignorará, incluso dejará que medite durante un rato el porqué de su afilada indiferencia, pero tampoco hará nada que no le indique lo locamente enamorado que está de él. No va a echarle, no habrá sangre y, por desgracia, hoy seguramente tampoco habrá polvos, aunque los habrá pronto. Habrá besos, habrá abrazos, habrá cardenales y habrá de ellos. Pero hoy no, porque tiene que terminar de estudiar.

Se resigna pensando que, al menos, habrá Tai.

Y con eso, le basta.


End file.
